


A Good Feeling

by twowritehands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, UST, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Finn and Poe missing moment from the beginning of the movie
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	A Good Feeling

The Wookie studied the board with sharp, bright eyes. Each of his characters were considered carefully, one at a time, until he reached the last one--the one Finn would move, if he were on that side of the table. 

This was it, finally--

No. 

Chewie blinked and turned his attention to the opposing characters for more scrutiny. Finn's patience slipped, but he caught it by his fingertips. This was just a game. And it was teaching him a lot about this Wookie. 

Beside him, Finn could feel Poe growing bored. He was literally wilting like a flower, sagging further and further into Finn's personal space. 

Whenever they played one on one, Poe favored lightning speed tactics. This slow strategy had to be killing him. 

Finn put his hand on Poe's knee beneath the table. 

Instantly, Poe covered that hand with his own. His energy changed to something more cloaked and jumpy. Board game forgotten. 

He turned his face, nose and breath brushing the exposed skin of Finn's neck. It accelerated his heartbeat, made his skin shiver--Poe _knew_ that spot on his neck wasn't for public use. 

Finn couldn't help a smile, which made Poe smile back. It was an expression almost as glittery as the chain around his neck that never came off, not even when Finn peeled away everything else. 

A shimmy in the Falcon pushed them ever so much closer to each other. Poe bit his bottom lip, full of ideas that Finn could practically hear.

Finn slid his hand a little higher. He wasn't totally against the notion of abandoning the game for a private bunk-- 

The board flickered, stealing their full attention. 

Chewie cut his eyes to them, grinned innocently, and blamed it on that shimmy.

Poe's competitiveness flared back to life. Finn's too. (Or at least, his instinct to back Poe and any crazy plan he had.)

Several more minutes ticked by with everyone re evaluating both sides of the board. Finn honestly couldn't say if any of the characters were in their proper place, but he had a good feeling at least one had shifted position. 

Poe snapped. 

"Are you _ever_ going to move?!?"


End file.
